Corazones en la oscuridad
by Sra Interesante
Summary: Marinette tenía el corazón roto, sin embargo su obligación como Ladybug le impide abandonarse al dolor para evitar ser el blanco perfecto de Hawk Moth. Mientras tanto, Adrien trata de poner en orden sus sentimientos y, de paso, recuperar a su mejor amiga. Las batallas más difíciles son las que se tienen con uno mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _I never tried to be a hero  
You took us from the stars to zero_

Dolía. Tenía el corazón roto. _Destrozado_ era la palabra que lo definía exactamente. Sin embargo, Marinette no podía dejar desbordar su tristeza, no podía permitirse el lujo de abandonarse a sus sentimientos negativos. Tenía que controlarlos. Respiro una vez, dos, a la tercera logró reprimir las lágrimas y salió del baño rumbo a sus clases. Como si nada hubiera pasado _._

Entró al aula y saludó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Nadie notó nada diferente en ella a excepción de una persona. Adrien Agreste supo inmediatamente que esa sonrisa era falsa, no iluminaba su rostro. Y, sintiéndose miserable, se hundió en su asiento sin atreverse a voltear y mirarla.

Si tan sólo ella no hubiera dicho nada esa mañana.

Todo había empezado como un día normal hasta la entrada del colegio. Después de algunos días de incertidumbre y dudas, Adrien había llegado a la conclusión de que su amor por su lady permanecía intacto en su corazón. A pesar del consejo de Kagami, no podía cambiar tan fácilmente su objetivo.

Llegó a las escaleras y, perdido en sus pensamientos, no alcanzó a escuchar el gritó de advertencia. Salida de alguna parte, Marinette había tropezado en su loca carrera por llegar a tiempo al colegio, arrollándolo a su paso. Los dos terminaron en el suelo, su cara tan cerca de la suya que alcanzaba a notar sus traviesas pecas mientras sentía su respiración desbocada y el cuerpo de su amiga sobre él.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente mientras ella hablaba atropelladamente y se sonrojaba debido a la mortificación.

—Adrien, discúlpame, no te vi, y de repente estabas ahí y no te vi y entonces…—

—No te preocupes Marinette, no pasó nada, pero tú ¿estás bien? — ante todo un caballero, como siempre.

—Si, claro, no tan bien como tú… errrr… quiero decir, que todo está bien si tú estás bien, esteeee… Más bien, que me gustas y estás muy bien…—

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Marinette se tapó la boca sin creer lo que acababa de hacer. Adrien se estaba riendo alegremente de los disparates que decía su amiga, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las últimas palabras.

—¿Marinette?— preguntó creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

En cualquier otro momento, ella hubiera corregido su error diciéndole un montón de tonterías para despistarlo. Pero no, en esta ocasión juntó las pocas agallas que sentía y volteó a mirarlo con determinación. Verlo con Kagami en la pista de hielo había sido un aviso de advertencia que seguía resonando en su cabeza sin ton ni son.

—Adrien… yo… me gustas, me gustas mucho, y yo… estoy enamorada de ti — le confesó finalmente sin poder sostener la mirada por más tiempo. Su rostro sonrojado se veía tan encantador y Adrien sintió un extraño calor en el pecho. Pero el recuerdo de un antifaz y unos ojos misteriosos cruzaron por su cabeza en una fugaz visión.

—¡Oh, Marinette!— una sensación de desánimo y tristeza resonaba en su voz —Me siento muy halagado y sería muy feliz si pudiera corresponderte pero… ya hay alguien en mi corazón.—

Marinette escuchaba mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía con cada palabra.

—Te aprecio mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y si ella no existiera sería muy feliz con tus palabras, pero… ella está ahí— continúo él sin saber realmente como salir de la incómoda situación. —Estoy enamorado de Ladybug— la confianza que le tenía a Marinette era tal que se sorprendió revelándole su mayor secreto. Bueno, _uno_ de sus mayores secretos.

—Oh — fue lo único que atinó a decir Marinette ante las palabras del rubio. Después de lo que parecieron horas en medio de un incómodo silencio, ella recogió su mochila que había quedado en el suelo y le dio la espalda.

—Es difícil competir contra eso. Discúlpame Adrien y, por favor, olvida lo que dije—.

A Adrien le pareció que la voz de Marinette era un balde de agua fría en su corazón.

xxxxxxxxxx

El día transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes con la única diferencia de que intentó concentrase en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el dolor en su corazón. Tratando de distraerse mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuera él. Algo difícil considerando que lo tenía enfrente todo el tiempo. El timbre de salida sonó como un piadoso salvador y, contrario a su costumbre de esperar a Alya para platicar, murmuró una rápida despedida a su amiga para salir rápidamente del salón.

A pesar de vivir tan cerca de la escuela el camino se le hizo eterno. Llegando a casa, después de saludar a sus padres se refugió en su cuarto y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo todo el día mientras Tikki la abrazaba y murmuraba palabras de consuelo. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, no podía permitir que el dolor inundara su corazón y darle la oportunidad a Hawk Moth de akumatizarla. Ser Ladybug nunca había sido una carga tan pesada.

Decidió salir a su terraza a tratar de distraerse contemplando la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos ahí lo sintió llegar pero, debido a su estado de ánimo, trató de ignorarlo con la esperanza de que se marchara. Para su mala suerte no surtió efecto.

—¿Estás triste Princesa?—

—¿Qué haces aquí Chat? ¿Algún akuma suelto? — no había estado al pendiente de las alertas y creyó que podía haberse distraído de su obligación como super heroína. Aunque la verdad, no tenía mucho ánimo de usar su traje nuevamente.

—Esta vez no, pero pasaba por aquí y me pareció que alguien necesitaba algo de apoyo. ¿Estás bien?—. La voz de Chat sonaba realmente preocupada.

Marinette volteó a ver a su compañero, él también le profesaba un amor ciego a Ladybug. A ella siempre le había parecido un poco descabellada la idea de enamorarse de alguien a quien no conocía en absoluto. Recordó aquella vez cuando él le preguntó que pasaría si Adrien no existiera, en ese momento ella no concebía un mundo sin él; ahora sin embargo…

—Dime Chat, ¿en verdad amas a Ladybug tanto como se dice? —.

Chat Noir se sorprendió con la pregunta. Había ido a averiguar cómo estaba Marinette para tratar de apaciguar la culpa que sentía desde que había rechazado a su amiga. Jamás espero encontrarla tan triste y eso lo hizo sentir peor.

—Con todo el corazón—. Descubrió amargamente que no podía mentirle, ni como Adrien ni como Chat.

—No lo entiendo, no entiendo como puedes amar a alguien que no conoces— las palabras de Marinette eran duras —¿Cómo puedes sentir amor por ella? ¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo por ti? —

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, supongo que así es el amor—.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro otra vez, las palabras de Chat sólo incrementaron la ira que se había mantenido llameando desde la mañana. Marinette abrió su trampilla. Quizás lo mejor sería que Ladybug no existiera más.

—Tal vez el amor sea maravilloso, pero a mí sólo me ha traído dolor— le dijo a Chat antes de meterse a su cuarto sin decir adiós.

xxxxxxxxxx

Esa noche Adrien no podía dormir. Las palabras de su amiga resonando en su cabeza daban vueltas sin parar. ¿Cómo la miraría al otro día? ¿Podría volver a hablar con ella como lo hacía antes? Ella había sido su primera amiga, ella siempre estaba dándole ánimo, incluso lo había aconsejado cuando invitó a Kagami a salir. ¡Hasta lo había acompañado a la cita! Y resulta que estaba enamorada de él. La había herido tanto sin saberlo…

Un ruido llamó su atención, se levantó para averiguar qué pasaba y se quedó sin palabras. Nunca se imaginó verla ahí.

—¡Ladybug! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? —

Pero antes de poder decir nada más ella se acercó y lo besó. Cerrando los ojos, sin poder pensar en nada más, se dejó llevar.

Adrien había soñado con ese momento desde el primer día que la conoció, añadiendo más detalles poco a poco hasta llegar a construir una hermosa fantasía que incluía una isla, muchas frutas y un hámster como mascota. Y seguramente todo hubiera sido perfecto como en sus sueños si no fuera por un detalle: no era un beso lleno de amor y ternura como siempre lo había imaginado, ella lo besaba con furia; no había dulzura, sólo había dolor.

—¿La-ladybug´…? — Intentó decir algo, pero ella no lo permitió.

— ¡Silencio! No puedes decir nada, ¡tú no puedes decir nada! — parecía estar al borde del llanto. Siguió besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, tomando todo de él, pero sin dejar nada. Después de un tiempo interminable se alejó, marchándose sin mirar atrás ni decir una sola palabra.

Adrien se quedó congelado en su sitio mientras Plagg salía de su escondite con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras ante lo que había pasado. Después de un instante de miradas llenas de dudas, se encontró a sí mismo vistiendo su traje negro y saliendo en busca de respuestas. Sabía que Ladybug conocía a Marinette, ¿sería su amiga? ¿Le habría contado algo? Y lo más importante ¿qué rayos había pasado?

Después de un rato buscándola sin suerte por medio París, ya iba a emprender el camino de regreso a casa cuando la encontró sentada en un tejado con una hermosa vista al Sena. Se acercó tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero ella siempre sabía cuando él estaba cerca, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

—Hola Chat— su voz sonaba apagada.

—¡Mi Lady!— Trató de sonar casual a pesar de que por dentro era un manojo de nervios—Te vi saliendo de la mansión Agreste, ¿pasa algo?—.

Ladybug se tensó de inmediato, definitivamente no tenía previsto que Chat la viera salir de ahí. Suspiró con todo el desánimo que se había instalado en ella. Pensó que, tal vez, si dejaba salir las palabras que estaba guardando en la boca del estómago desde la mañana todo estaría mejor.

—Chat, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté que había alguien más? —

Él asintió tragando duro, expectante de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—Era él… Adrien Agreste… era él… yo lo amaba. — Dijo en un susurro tan bajo que, si sus sentidos no fueran potenciados al máximo debido al poder de su traje, seguramente no la hubiera escuchado.

Por un instante Chat sintió que el cielo se abría para él. ¡Era él! ¡Ladybug estaba enamorada de él! Todo este tiempo se había sentido celoso ¡de sí mismo! La ironía era tal, que casi se suelta a reír a carcajadas hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza. ¿Ella dijo _amaba_?

—¿Y… ya no lo amas?—

—Lo odio— dijo ella con la voz helada y, lanzando su yoyo, se alejó de ahí.

*******  
 **Nota de la autora.**

Hola! Les presento la segunda historia que publico, todo un logro para mi.

Es una pequeña historia que lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace unos días. Calculo que serán 3 capítulos y ya escribí 2 así que terminaremos pronto.

Generalmente escribo bajo el influjo de la música, las canciones son las que inspiran las escenas y me gusta poner pequeños fragmentos al inicio de los capítulos que, según yo, tienen que ver con lo que está pasando. Esta ocasión me la he pasado escuchando a LP y el fragmento en turno pertenece a la maravillosa _Other people._

¿Me pregunto si alguien entiende la reacción de Marinette?

Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo2

Capítulo 2.

 _To be or not to be_  
 _To cheat or not to cheat_  
 _Believe or not believe that you're mine._

—Soy una persona horrible, soy terrible Tikki— sollozaba Marinette mientras Tikki la abrazaba con sus manitas intentando limpiar sus lágrimas y transmitirle un poco de calma en el proceso.

—No es cierto, Marinette, eso no es cierto— sollozaba a su lado la kwami sintiendo como el corazón de su amiga se estrujaba de dolor.

Era una tonta. Realmente creyó que Adrien sentía algo más por ella. Sus amigas se lo habían dicho en varias ocasiones. Alya la animaba a acercarse a él. _Hay todo entre ustedes_. Incluso Tikki había alimentado sus esperanzas al hacerle notar que él no hubiera ido a preguntarle cómo estaba dejando a Kagami sola. Y ella lo había creído. Tonta, tonta Marinette.

Y mientras tanto, trataba de mantener su mente en blanco. Era su deber proteger París de los ataques de Hawk Moth y se forzaba a si misma a no sentir nada. Sin embargo era difícil. Y muy injusto. No poder sacar todo el dolor que había en su corazón sin temor a convertirse en el akuma que definitivamente le daría la victoria al enemigo estaba haciendo estragos con ella.

Había acudido con el maestro Fu dispuesta a renunciar a su miraculous de ser necesario. El anciano maestro, haciendo uso de toda su sabiduría, había tranquilizado su corazón y trabajado con ella enseñándole las técnicas de meditación necesarias para no caer en el pozo oscuro que se abría a sus pies. Había servido, un poco al menos.

Porque había ocasiones en las que su dolor era tanto que, enfundada en su traje rojo, invariablemente terminaba en la habitación de él. Amándolo y detestándolo en partes iguales. Tomando de él todo lo que podía, intentando apaciguar su dolor.

Y después, consumida por la culpa, lloraba en brazos de Tikki sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. Todo para poder levantarse al otro día, ir a la escuela, hacer sus deberes, ayudar a sus padres, combatir al akuma en turno; mientras fingía que no pasaba nada, que ella seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre. Tan buena era su actuación que ni siquiera Alya sospechaba nada. Y eso que escapar de los ojos de Alya…

xxxxxxxxx

Un día más sin hablar con ella. Un día más con la pesada loza en su corazón. Un día más sintiendo el caos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Adrien no había notado hasta que punto se había colado Marinette en su mundo de no haber sido por el hecho de que ella ya no estaba ahí. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! En ese momento en donde su vida parecía no tener pies ni cabeza, no poder hablar con su amiga lo estaba matando.

Cada día en la escuela ella llegaba tratando de parecer la misma de siempre, con esa sonrisa que no iluminaba más sus ojos y se sorprendía de que nadie más lo notara. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera Alya! Eso sólo quería decir que seguramente Marinette no le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado. Y Adrien sólo podía verla consumida en su tristeza sin atreverse a hablar con ella, no tenía derecho a lastimarla más.

Porque estaban sus noches llenas de dudas e incertidumbre, sin saber si _ella_ iría a verlo. Anhelando que lo hiciera, pero, al mismo tiempo, deseando que no regresara jamás. Al principio trató de hablar con ella, preguntando qué pasaba, en verdad quería entenderla… también intentó establecer un estatus de novio, amante, algo estable. Pero Ladybug categóricamente negó la intención de una relación y le dejó muy claro que en cualquier momento no regresaría jamás. Así que cada noche que ella no aparecía, él estaba seguro de que el momento había llegado y ella ya no regresaría. Y sólo atinaba a rogar entre besos que, ¡por favor! no lo abandonara, la siguiente vez que ella llegaba a su lado.

 _Ridículo, simplemente ridículo_ , una voz muy parecida a la de Chloe resonó en su cabeza.

—Muy bien chicos, hoy haremos una actividad— la voz de miss Bustier lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. —Tienen que hacer un trabajo en parejas perooo… tendrán que escoger a alguien que esté en otro banco. Ya los conozco— río jovialmente la maestra favorita del grupo mientras Chloe se quejaba, como siempre.

Alya sonrió alegremente mientras Nino se giraba hacia ella guiñándole un ojo. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a su amiga para emparejarla con Adrien. Estaba segura de que los sentimientos de Marinette eran correspondidos y sólo tenía que darle un empujoncito (o dos, o tal vez más) a aquel rubio distraído para que se diera cuenta que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

—Marinette, yo seré la pareja de Nino y tú puedes… ¿Marinette? —

Adrien había volteado con pánico al escuchar la voz de Alya llamar a su amiga adivinando las intenciones de la morena. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los dos, Marinette ya estaba al lado de Juleka preguntándole si quería trabajar con ella.

Cuando regresó a su sitio, la mirada inquisidora de Alya la volvió un manojo de nervios mientras le explicaba que definitivamente no quería tentar a que su mala suerte la emparejara con Chloe.

—No señor, no quiero repetir la experiencia otra vez—. Repetía Marinette intentando que Alya le creyera.

Adrien sabía que estaba mintiendo mientras una emocionada Chloe colgaba de su brazo, feliz de poder hacer el trabajo con él.

Alya también se dio cuenta de que Marinette mentía.

xxxxxxxxx

Esa tarde Adrien descargaba toda la frustración acumulada en su clase de esgrima. Generalmente era muy gentil con Kagami y le permitía lucirse en cada sesión de práctica porque sabía que eso la hacía feliz. _Siempre un caballero, ante todo._ Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se reprimió en absoluto y la chica mordió el polvo ante su destreza.

—¿Te sucede algo, Adrien? — Kagami le dio alcance en la puerta de la salida —Siempre creí que estábamos en el mismo nivel, pero hoy quedó demostrado que realmente nunca he podido ganarte limpiamente—. Definitivamente ella era muy perspicaz.

—No es nada Kagami, disculpa si me pasé el día de hoy—. Definitivamente él no le iba a contar absolutamente nada. —Creo que sólo he tenido un poco más de estrés que de costumbre, te prometo que no volverá a pasar—. Trató de sonar despreocupado y jovial, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas marca Agreste digna de portada, pero al momento de voltear a verla, Marinette salió de la escuela junto a Juleka y su expresión se congeló.

Kagami siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño cuando notó quien lo había descolocado de ese modo. La muchacha pasó al lado hablando despreocupadamente con su compañera sin siquiera notar que ellos estaban allí.

—Será mejor que me vaya, me están esperando— y Kagami se encaminó a su auto sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Esa noche, Ladybug apareció en su habitación llenando sus labios de besos mezclados con lágrimas amargas y dejando una marca en su cuello que iba a ser imposible ocultar.

xxxxxxxxx

Alya se jactaba de ser la mejor amiga de Marinette, la comprendía totalmente y creía leer cada una de sus expresiones sin margen de error. Por eso no sabía muy bien como solucionar el problema que traía entre manos: su amiga parecía ser la misma de siempre _, pero no lo era_.

Todo había comenzado con el trabajo en parejas de Miss Bustier y Marinette corriendo lo más lejos posible de Adrien. Al día siguiente, durante el receso, le había comentado con pesar que sus padres estaban llenos de trabajo en la panadería y ella debía apoyarlos en todo lo posible, cancelando así cualquier posible plan de salida que la incluyera. Además, excusándose en la situación, era la primera en salir de la escuela y, por supuesto, la última en llegar. Y luego, con el trabajo de parejas, Marinette pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre estudiando en compañía de Juleka. Así que Alya no había podido hablar seriamente con ella y las sospechas de que totalmente la estaba evadiendo se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Observando a su amiga, cayó en cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado. La interacción entre Marinette y Adrien se había reducido drásticamente a cero. Se saludaban, se despedían. No más. ¿Qué había pasado sin que ella lo notara? Al principio, Alya había pensado que Marinette seguía empeñada en la idea _s_ obre _sólo ser amigos con Adrien_ que les había comentado a las chicas ese trágico día en el bote-casa de Juleka. Pero esto se salía completamente de su definición de _ser amigos._ Era más como ser conocidos, muy lejanos, de esos que se saludan más por compromiso.

Así que, definitivamente, tenía que hacer algo para llegar al fondo de lo que estaba pasando y tenía el plan perfecto para descubrirlo.

—Chica, que te tienes que distraer un poco— le comentaba a Marinette aprovechando que aún no había llegado la profesora al salón. —Tanto trabajo no te hará nada bien y yo tengo la solución a tus problemas. Estoy segura de que a tus padres no les molestara que vayamos al cine este fin de semana. Nino irá y también Adrien—, los aludidos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto que lo había dicho en voz alta con toda intención. Adrien no tenía la menor idea de que la invitación al cine por parte de Nino tenía un motivo oculto y el moreno lo miraba con los ojos llenos de culpa por haber accedido a los macabros planes de su novia; pero es que Alya sabía ser bastante convincente cuando se lo proponía. Por las buenas o por las malas. Y definitivamente Nino siempre elegía la primera opción.

Sin embargo, Adrien pensó que, después de todo, la idea no era tan mala. Realmente anhelaba esos días en donde la presencia de Marinette alegraba su vida y, quizás, este era el momento que estaba esperando para recuperar a su amiga.

—Disculpa Alya, en verdad no puedo— Marinette evitaba a toda costa la mirada de sus amigos, —ya quedé con Juleka para adelantar el proyecto. Iremos a su casa y no se a qué hora estaré libre—.

El optimismo de Adrien se desinfló por completo y, para terminar de hundirlo en su miseria, una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Nino descubrió lo que tanto empeño había puesto en ocultar.

—Wow, compañero, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te atacó un vampiro? — Exclamó su mejor amigo señalando su cuello.

—Cielos Agreste, debió ser algo bastante… rudo— la voz de Alya estaba claramente cargada de frialdad. Marinette simplemente se removió incomoda en su asiento volteando hacia cualquier otra parte, mientras él sólo sentía como su rostro se ponía de mil colores.

 _Maldito maquillaje mentiroso, en el frasco ponía que duraba 24 horas,_ pensó tristemente mientras veía como su oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con Marinette se iba directamente al caño

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Nota de la autora.**

Capítulo re-subido. Una disculpa, no vi que se habían borrado los estilos y no me gustó para nada como había quedado, de paso aproveché para corregir los errores del cap 1.

La canción de este capítulo es Suspicion, de LP nuevamente.

¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia y, efectivamente, a eso se debe su reacción.

Un capítulo más y terminamos :)

¿Les gustó el final de temporada?


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 _Por favor no me dejes, no me dejes  
No quiero vivir ¿Qué debo hacer?  
_ _¿_ _Qué debo hacer sin ti?_ _  
_ _Es mejor no saberlo_ _  
_ _Porque esta tristeza me está volviendo loco._

Hawk Moth estaba confundido.

Ese día gris, en medio de la oscuridad y acompañado de sus mariposas, realmente se sentía confundido. Y frustrado. Tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, la ira llameante, él listo para mandar a su akuma y de repente… nada. Las emociones se desvanecían antes de que él pudiera capturarlas.

SI hubiera sido cosa de una sola vez, lo habría dejado pasar sin mayor problema. Pero el fenómeno había ocurrido varias veces con demasiada intensidad como para no llamar su atención. _Esa persona era la indicada._

Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, nunca tenía que esperar demasiado para poder enviar sus preciadas mariposas; las personas eran tan susceptibles, cualquier motivo absurdo era suficiente para romperlas y adueñarse de sus voluntades. Patéticas.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Porque era algo tan intenso como lo que él mismo llevaba enterrado en su pecho. Tanta ira, tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, tanto… amor. Un grito lleno de todas las emociones guardadas surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Esperaría hasta el momento indicado, cuando todas esas emociones no pudieran ser controladas y entonces él…

xxxxxx

Ese sábado, Luka se encontraba tocando su guitarra, recostado cómodamente en una silla de la cubierta de su bote-casa. Intentaba ponerle forma a la nueva melodía que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde varios días atrás, sin embargo, las notas no fluían como él quería. _Algo_ estaba interfiriendo con la armonía.

—Querido, por favor lleva estos refrescos a Juleka y su amiga que ha venido a estudiar— su madre le dejó una bandeja con las bebidas mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice. Luka sólo pudo rodar los ojos ante ese gesto que conocía tan bien, y es que seguía sin entender la obsesión de su madre por conseguirle novia cada que podía.

 _—Querido, deberías conocer a la hija de mi amiga, es tan mona—_ e inmediatamente organizaba una fiesta invitando a la susodicha en cuestión. O si no un — _Luka, conocí a una chica en la panadería de lo más agradable—_ lo que significaba que tendría que ir a comprar pan todos los días, hasta que su madre encontraba otra candidata que le gustaba para su tímido hijo. El sólo suspiraba y esperaba pacientemente a que _madame_ Anarka se diera por vencida en algún momento.

Tomando la bandeja, bajó a llevar los refrescos y grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Marinette. Juleka dio un gracioso salto cuando lo vio llegar con las bebidas y musitó una rápida disculpa a su amiga murmurando algo sobre llamar urgentemente a Rose. _Genial_ , al parecer su madre no era la única tratando de hacerlo dejar su soltería.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión agradecía la intervención de ambas. Marinette no le era indiferente en absoluto y cualquier momento que pudiera aprovechar en su compañía era siempre bien recibido.

—¡Hola Marinette!— la saludo con una gran sonrisa, pero su semblante se oscureció cuando lo percibió de inmediato. _Era ella,_ las notas discordantes en su melodía parecían tener que ver con la tristeza que los ojos de Marinette no podían ocultar. Tenía sentido porque la canción que estaba componiendo era sobre todo lo que ella lo hacía sentir.

—Luka— saludó sin su habitual alegría. —Te he estado escuchando, la melodía es muy bonita. — Lo decía genuinamente, la música de Luka siempre tenía un poder mágico sobre sus emociones y esa canción no era la excepción.

—Gracias pero aún no está lista, el día de hoy algunas notas están extrañas, no suenan como siempre—. Luka la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión que le decía que podía ver lo que ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser. —¿Sabes? Hoy te ves diferente—añadió con un poco de duda sentándose frente a ella. Definitivamente las palabras no eran lo suyo pero, a falta de guitarra, tenía que hablar.

—¿Diferente? —

—Hay personas que iluminan a los demás con su presencia. Tú eres deslumbrante Marinette, siempre brillas. Pero ahora parece como si tuvieras una sombra en el corazón. —

Marinette sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Porque justo así es como se sentía, con el corazón sumido en la oscuridad. Sin poder evitarlo más, se derrumbó entre sollozos llenos de dolor.

Luka la vio desmoronarse frente a él, como si llevara un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente la envolvió entre sus brazos sin saber qué decir, pero tratando de reconfortarla, de brindarle apoyo y hacerle sentir que él siempre estaría para ella. Al parecer la acción surtió efecto porque, poco a poco, ella se fue tranquilizando. Gentilmente limpió su rostro bañado en lágrimas y depósito un tímido beso en cada uno de sus párpados.

—Nunca permitas que nada ni nadie te hagan dejar de brillar— le susurro en el oído antes de marcharse al escuchar los pasos de su hermana bajar las escaleras. Ella le sonrío, la primera sonrisa sincera que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

xxxxxxxxxx

Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Luka. Y es que últimamente no se reconocía, se sentía como si fuera una completa extraña, le desagradaba la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo, alguien a quien no le importaba herir a los demás sólo para sentirse mejor. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo, buscando encontrarse otra vez.

Le remordía la conciencia cada día que llegaba a la escuela y veía los enrojecidos ojos de Adrien después de cada visita que Ladybug le hacía sabiendo que ella era la culpable del sufrimiento del chico. Y se prometía a sí misma que no volvería a verlo jamás. Pero después, los demonios de su corazón se apoderaban de ella y salía a su encuentro nuevamente.

Al principio pensó que lo odiaba con toda su alma y sus visitas eran una forma de castigarlo por haberse enamorado de alguien a quien no conocía, de una ilusión. Pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que no podría odiarlo. Jamás. Porque ella había hecho lo mismo.

Y es que el Adrien que ella creía conocer no era más que un pequeño atisbo de todo lo que él era en realidad; ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginó todo lo que el muchacho guardaba en su interior. El Adrien perfecto que se inventó en sus fantasías no existía.

Entonces decidió que tenía que acabar con los sentimientos que él tenía por su otro yo, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de estar enamorado de una ilusión. Quería que la despreciara, que la odiara. De ese modo, si alguna vez Adrien llegaba a descubrir quién estaba bajo la máscara no se sentiría decepcionado de saber la verdad sobre su perfecta Ladybug. Pero al parecer no funcionó.

Y eso era lo que la estaba matando; porque en lugar de odiarla por usarlo, el chico jamás le mostró otra cosa que no fuera amor; en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada suplica sólo había puro amor. En algunas ocasiones ella se quedaba inmóvil a su lado, intentando comprender que hacía allí mientras trataba de impedir que la locura se apoderara de sus emociones; en esos momentos Adrien rompía el incomodo silencio hablando con ella, al principio contándole cosas intrascendentes para aligerar la tensión del ambiente mientras la abrazaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco se abría más a ella y comenzó a hablarle de su vida antes de conocerla, de sus miedos, de lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre, de lo que le dolía la lejanía de su padre.

Invariablemente siempre salía huyendo, no podía soportar que él no la detestara como se detestaba ella misma. Y se prometía no regresar jamás sólo para sentirse miserable en la siguiente visita, adivinando el sufrimiento de Adrien escondido tras las ojeras y las lágrimas que alguna vez Ladybug lo había visto derramar.

Fue entonces que tocó fondo. Ese día, cuando Nino señaló el cuello de Adrien, Marinette quedó en shock, ¿en verdad ella había hecho eso? ¿De verdad era capaz de lastimar de ese modo a alguien a quien supuestamente quería? Y todo sólo por la rabia que había sentido al verlo hablando con Kagami. La mirada fugaz que le dedicó Adrien antes de girarse apenado le dolió en el alma porque, después de pasar tanto tiempo con él lo conocía mejor, era la misma expresión que tenía cada vez que le pedía a Ladybug que nunca lo dejara.

Eso tenía que terminar, estaba decidida. Tenía que arreglarlo todo lo más pronto posible. Sólo esperaba que él pudiera perdonarla algún día, que ella pudiera perdonarse a sí misma. Secó sus lágrimas y llamó a Tikki.

—¿Algún akuma, Marinette? — le preguntó la kwuami despertando inmediatamente con un pequeño bostezo.

—No Tikki, ahora que lo pienso es… extraño. ¿Hawk Moth se habrá ido de vacaciones? —

Tan perdida había estado en su tormenta personal que no lo había notado. Hawk Moth no había estado activo durante varios días. Aunque en realidad no se quejaba. Su estado de ánimo no era el óptimo y seguramente no hubiese podido cumplir con su deber de manera satisfactoria. Además, estaba Chat.

Las dos veces que había visto a su compañero después de confesarle su odio por Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir se había comportado más distante y frío que de costumbre. Quizás, sumida como estaba en su tristeza, lo había lastimado de algún modo sin darse cuenta. — _¡Bien hecho, Marinette! Y se supone que tú eres la que ayuda a los demás—._ Muy bien, una cosa a la vez, ya arreglaría las cosas con su compañero más adelante.

xxxxxxxxx

Sentado frente a la ventana, esperando, Adrien no podía dormir. Una costumbre que tenía desde que ella había aparecido en su habitación la primera vez. Sin embargo, se sentía tan perdido en ese momento, sin saber qué hacer. Bajó la vista al objeto que traía en las manos y una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios, su _amuleto Marinette de la suerte_ parecía no querer funcionar desde que su amiga ya no estaba a su lado.

Y es que él sabía que todo estaba mal, que no podía seguir así. Esperando cada noche. Esa extraña relación estaba acabando con su cordura. Y aunque todos los días se repetía que hablaría con Ladybug para poner un punto final, la realidad es que sólo tenía que sentir los labios de ella en cualquier parte sobre él y todo parecía desaparecer.

Un sonido suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos y en ese mismo instante pensó que se había equivocado porque el amuleto seguía funcionando.

—Adrien, tenemos que hablar. — La voz de su lady volvía a tener el mismo tono suave y afable de antes.

xxxxxxxx

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en su estudio cuando lo sintió. El momento había llegado.

—¡Nooroo, transformación! — exclamó rápidamente en cuanto llegó a su escondite. No podía permitir que las emociones se desvanecieran antes de poder enviar al akuma, ya había esperado demasiado. Explotando en su pecho, las emociones crecían cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Acomodando el bastón en su brazo, extendió la mano para que la pequeña mariposa se posara en ella mientras el enorme ventanal se abría frente a él; sin embargo, la sonrisa triunfal se congeló en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que no podía enviar a su akuma.

Porque ese torrente de dolor que sentía pertenecía a la única persona que Howk Moth jamás podría utilizar.

—¡Nathalie! ¡Nathalie! — deshaciendo su transformación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras llamaba a gritos, lleno de angustia, a su asistente.

xxxxxxxxx

 _—Por favor, perdóname—._

Ella ya no iba a regresar ¿verdad?

 _—Por favor, perdóname—._

Sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, habían vuelto a tener el mismo brillo de antes cuando lo miraba.

 _—Por favor, perdóname—._

Había vuelto a escuchar su voz llena de ternura mientras lo abrazaba. Le había dicho más cosas, muchas más, pero lo único que su cerebro parecía procesar es que ella ya no iba a regresar.

 _—Por favor, perdóname—._

Mirando el amuleto entre sus manos, no podía entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Escuchaba algunos ruidos lejanos, pero él se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad, lo único que podía distinguir era el pequeño objeto que apretaba con fuerza mientras sentía su corazón rompiéndose pedazo a pedazo.

 _—Por favor, perdóname—._

Ella había dicho algo más antes de marcharse para siempre, algo que lo estaba ayudando a que esa oscuridad no lo engullera por completo.

 _—Siempre te llevaré en el corazón. Te quiero—._

Adrien sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo con ternura y sólo entonces la oscuridad se desvaneció. Pudo ver su habitación hecha un desastre, los libros tirados, objetos quebrados por todas partes, la mesa de fútbol patas arriba, la pantalla en el suelo; parecía que un torbellino había pasado por allí. Escuchó la voz de su padre llamándolo lleno de angustia mientras lo abrazaba. Y sólo entonces pudo sentir las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Ladybug ya no iba a regresar más.

 **********  
 **Nota de la autora.**

Había dicho que en total serían 3 capítulos, pero me puse a escribir y salió más je je je. Así que serán 4 capítulos y en el próximo terminamos.

La canción de esta ocasión se llama "Hyeya" del grupo SHINee y es un cover de "Y si fuera ella" de Alejandro Sanz. Y con ella me pasó una cosa super curiosa. Estaba terminando de pulir este capítulo, con mi fiel youtube en modo random —siempre hago clic en una canción y lo dejo seguir y seguir, así he descubierto maravillas— cuando sonó una canción que me llamó la atención de inmediato. Aunque escucho casi de todo y mis listas musicales son fiel reflejo de mi bipolaridad, realmente nunca he estado muy dentro del kpop, pero el chico que canta lo hace con tanta intensidad que me pegó bastante. Así que abrí el video para verlo y, azares del destino, el video está subtitulado al español. La letra de inmediato me hizo clic con la parte de Adrien.  
Leyendo los comentarios del video me enteré que se suicidó. Qué triste :( Les recomiendo bastante que la escuchen, es muy emotiva la versión en vivo.

Merline-Ainsworth, misaki uzumaki y princesssakura13 mil gracias por sus mensajes. Me alegra que les guste la historia, espero que quede a la altura de sus expectativas!

Majoo1Abraham, yo me abrí una cuenta en Pinterest y me divierto bastante con los memes y fanarts que encuentro ahí. Incluso un par de ellos me sirvieron de inspiración para la escena de Luka.

También gracias a quienes se pasan por aquí y a quienes nos agregan a sus favs.


	4. 4

Capítulo 4

 _You're everything I want_  
 _And you have been all along_  
 _But ooh.. it's too much_  
 _Too much... too much will never be enough..._

Nathalie Sancoeur corrió en cuanto escuchó la voz desesperada de Gabriel Agreste llamándola. Nunca se imaginó el motivo. O tal vez sí lo sospechaba. En realidad, llevaba algún tiempo preguntándose cuanto más podría aguantar Adrien la presión inclemente de su padre antes de explotar de la gloriosa manera en que lo había hecho.

Ella misma se preguntaba si podría seguir aguantando. Desde que sabía lo que su jefe hacía con las demás personas, Nathalie había decidido adoptar la postura más fría y desinteresada que pudiera, cayendo muchas veces en la total falta de emociones respecto a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. _Nathalie sin corazón_ sabía que le apodaban las demás personas que trabajaban con Monsieur Agreste. Pero, mientras Nathalie se supiera a salvo de ser akumatizada, realmente no le importaba lo que pudieran decir sobre ella.

Sin embargo, notaba que, de algún tiempo sin exactitud a la fecha, cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlar lo que su corazón sentía. Porque claro que tenía un corazón, el cual desafortunadamente había decidido empezar a latir con mayor fuerza de lo que ella hubiera querido. Ella sabía muy bien que _él_ estaba prohibido.

Después de acompañar a la salida al médico que había atendido a Adrien, Nathalie se dirigió al despacho de Monsieur Agreste, sólo para encontrarlo sentado frente al escritorio, mirando el retrato de su esposa, sumido en una total desolación.

—Estoy haciendo todo mal, Nathalie— suspiró en cuanto la escuchó entrar —y Adrien está pagando las consecuencias. Pero, no puedo decirle, tampoco puedo desistir. Sin ella, yo…— la voz traicionó a Gabriel y ocultó su rostro tras las manos con frustración.

—Señor, estoy segura de que él lo entendería, yo, yo…—

Nathalie no pudo controlarlo más, rodeando el escritorio, se colocó tras la silla de su jefe y lo abrazó, recargando su frente en la amplia espalda masculina mientras trataba de transmitirle todo su apoyo, su comprensión, su amor.

Nathalie abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando le pudo poner nombre a los sentimientos que bullían en su interior. Y se sorprendió todavía más cuando Gabriel volteó hacia ella y correspondió el abrazo con intensidad y pasión mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación. Cerrando los ojos, Nathalie se dejó llevar mientras pensaba que realmente no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Porque Gabriel Agreste podía pedirle las estrellas y ella, sin importar cómo, las bajaría para él.

xxxxxxxxx

—¡Tikki, Tikki! — una voz conocida despertó a la pequeña kwami que dormía abrazando a Marinette.

—¿Plagg? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasa a tu portadora?— la voz del kwami de la destrucción no era precisamente baja.

—Shhhh, la vas a despertar—.

—Me importa un comino que se despierte, tal vez estaría bien que lo hiciera, tengo _varias cosas_ que decirle a…— una pequeña mano roja se posó delicadamente sobre su boca haciéndolo callar mientras Tikki lo llevaba lejos de Marinette.

—Ella también está sufriendo, Plagg.—

—¡Oh, si, mírala dormir, pobre! — una risa amarga salió de lo más profundo de su pequeño ser.  
—Mi chico está destrozado, Tikki, destrozado. He estado a punto de decirle todo, pero justo en este momento, está sedado. ¿Lo entiendes? —

Sin embargo, Plagg no pudo continuar su diatriba al notar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su compañera.

—Lo he intentado Plagg, tú bien lo sabes, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Pero fallé, le fallé a ella, te fallé a ti. Fallé. —

—Los dos fallamos, querida Tikki, les fallamos — suspiró. Y, abrazándose, lloraron juntos sin saber cómo ayudar a los chicos que tanto querían.

xxxxxxxxxx

Casi una semana había pasado desde que Ladybug se había despedido para siempre de Adrien Agreste. Y Marinette se estaba volviendo loca, aguantando la desesperada urgencia de ir a verlo. Porque esa semana no había asistido a la escuela y ella suponía la razón.

—Está enfermo— les había comentado Nino a Alya y a ella en cuanto notaron su ausencia. —Al parecer demasiado estrés, ya saben, cosas de modelo— había dicho sin mucha importancia. Pero las alarmas resonaron en la cabeza de Marinette con fuerza y no habían dejado de sonar durante los siguientes días.

¿Y si dejaba de asistir a la escuela para siempre? Él le había contado -bueno, _a Ladybug_ \- lo mucho que le gustaba ir a la escuela. ¿Y si por su culpa dejaba de ir? ¿Y si la odiaba tanto que terminaba akumatizado? ¿Podría ella enfrentarlo sabiendo que era él? La culpa empezaba a carcomerla con intensidad, afortunadamente Tikki siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que había hecho bien.

Además, Juleka le había dado algo de parte de Luka, una memoria _usb_ con la leyenda _Nunca dejes de brillar_ escrita en letras brillantes -para reforzar la frase- y la canción que ella había escuchado ese día, ya completa. Cada vez que sentía que iba a fallar, escuchaba la canción, o la recordaba, y eso le infundía el suficiente ánimo para confiar en sus decisiones. Porque ahora lo sabía, Marinette era Ladybug, y Ladybug era Marinette, con todos sus defectos y virtudes, y jamás dejaría que la oscuridad cubriera su corazón de nuevo.

Ese viernes, Marinette y Alya platicaban animadamente con Rose y Juleka sobre un nuevo concierto cuando un emocionado grito de Nino las sobresaltó.

—¡Adrien! ¡Hermano, estás aquí! — Nino corrió a darle un cálido abrazo mientras Chloe se colgaba de su brazo felizmente y los demás compañeros se acercaban a darle la bienvenida.

— Gracias, gracias— les contestaba un abochornado Adrien mientras los demás preguntaban qué le había pasado. —Al parecer demasiado estrés, tantas actividades en la agenda terminaron por colapsarme y terminé con una crisis nerviosa, me dieron una semana de reposo absoluto, pero me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, así que pedí permiso de venir al colegio—.

—Sólo tú desaprovechas una oportunidad como esa— exclamó Nino con vehemencia logrando sacarle varias carcajadas al rubio.

En realidad, su habitación era un eterno recordatorio de _ella._ Y aunque Adrien sabía que había tenido razón y lo mejor era la distancia, la verdad es que aún dolía. La ventaja de todo el asunto es que su padre se había relajado bastante con él reduciendo considerablemente la presión, aunque estaba seguro de que en algún momento seguramente volvería a los viejos hábitos.

Se dirigió a su asiento cuando Alya lo interceptó con un cálido saludo y, atrás de ella, la pequeña figura de Marinette salió a su encuentro.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, Adrien— le dijo con una sonrisa sincera pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias Marinette, en verdad… me alegra poder hablar contigo— contestó el suavemente, pidiendo en su interior que, por favor, lo mirara.

Ella por fin levantó la cara y sus ojos se encontraron, llenos de tantas palabras que no podían decirse, se quedaron perdidos el uno en la otra hasta que la entrada de miss Bustier rompió el momento. Dedicándose una sonrisa llena de cariño, cada uno ocupó su asiento.

xxxxxxxxx

—Al parecer, _alguien_ regresó de vacaciones—pensó Marinette amargamente, porque, por supuesto, no todo podía ser perfecto y un enorme akuma se paseaba por las calles de Paris, más precisamente afuera del colegio.

Ya había ocasionado varios destrozos en el edificio y ella, junto con Adrien y los maestros, estaban guiando a sus compañeros a la salida cuando todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Una parte colapsada del edificio se derrumbó justo sobre ellos, Marinette no lo dudó un segundo y se impulsó con toda su fuerza.

—¡Adrien, cuidado!— escuchó el grito de advertencia al mismo tiempo que un empujón lo lanzó lejos de donde cayó una lluvia de pesadas piedras. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, el terror invadió cada célula de su cuerpo. Ahí donde habían estado parados unos segundos antes, un muro de escombros se levantaba frente a él y Marinette no estaba por ninguna parte.

—No, no, no— la desesperación lo llevó a saltar sobre los escombros mientras trataba de remover las piedras. —¡Marinette! ¡Contéstame, por favor!— la voz llena de miedo salió de su garganta.

Un grito llegó a sus oídos mientras distinguía entre neblinas a Alya correr enloquecida hacia dónde él se encontraba para ayudarle a remover los escombros, y Nino trataba de calmarla. Kim, Alix e Iván subían a la parte superior del derrumbe para tratar de llegar a la parte posterior, y Max buscaba una grieta por donde introducir a su pequeño robot para buscar a Marinette, mientras todos la llamaban llenos de miedo. Juleka y Rose sollozaban mientras sostenían a miss Bustier, quien había colapsado presa de la angustia. Los demás compañeros estaban en shock sin saber qué hacer.

Estaba por llamar a Plagg sin importarle nada cuando sintió la presencia tras de él. Una enguantada mano se posó en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.

—¿Ladybug? ¡Marinette, ella está ahí! Ayúdala por favor, ella está ahí— la desesperación de no poder hacer nada lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Ladybug miró la escena con una expresión indescifrable. Pero en su interior, Marinette agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón a todos sus compañeros en ese momento que mostraban tanto amor por ella. Miró las hermosas manos de Adrien, desacostumbradas a los trabajos pesados, con sus largos dedos de pianista que tanto le gustaban, totalmente destrozadas por el esfuerzo de remover las piedras.

—No te preocupes por Marinette, Adrien, logré sacarla antes de que todo cayera y la puse a salvo. — le contestó con una mirada llena de confianza que lo tranquilizó al instante.

Adrien sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo.

—Gracias — dijo tomando la mano que aún tenía en su hombro para darle un apretón cariñoso, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas _-¿estaba llorando?-_ y corría para buscar un lugar seguro en donde transformarse.

xxxxxxxxx

Ladybug observaba a su enemigo estudiando la situación y tratando de encontrar el lugar en dónde podría estar el akuma cuando Chat Noir llegó.

—¿Listo para la batalla? — preguntó con una sonrisa, volteando hacia su compañero. Se sorprendió cuando Chat no contestó y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Yo también te extrañé, gatito— le contestó correspondiendo brevemente el abrazo. —Todo estará bien, lo prometo. — Sus ojos azules brillaron con sinceridad.

Chat sonrió de vuelta, ella volvía a ser la misma de antes, y él… Él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

—Cuando tú digas, mi lady— .

Mirando a su compañero, Marinette sintió que todo volvía a su lugar. Nadie podría detenerlos porque juntos eran imparables.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 _xxxxx Omake xxxxx_

Sentía que flotaba. El cúmulo de sensaciones la hacían sentir que flotaba. ¿En qué momento había pasado de estar frente a la pantalla jugando un videojuego a ésto?

Los suaves labios de su compañero recorrían su delicada piel dejando un ardiente rastro por dónde pasaban. Con un suave empujón, la recostó sobre la cama mientras él se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Mirándola llenó de ternura, pero también con deseo, la besó largo y tendido, disfrutando sus labios y la piel de su cuello.

Marinette se dejaba hacer, su cerebro se había desconectado desde hacía un buen rato; sintió que el corazón se salía de su pecho cuando las manos de él se introdujeron atrevidamente bajo su blusa mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios sintiendo que llegaba al cielo.

—¡Marinette, ya llegamos!—

El fuerte sonido de la puerta azotando y la atronadora voz de su padre los hizo bajar a la tierra en un instante. Él se levanto rápidamente mientras se abrochaba el pantalón _-un momento, ¿cuándo lo había desabrochado? -_ mientras ella lo empujaba al lado de la cama y lo cubría con las mantas, acomodando su blusa y bajando de tres saltos para ubicarse frente al televisor en el proceso. ¿En qué momento había pasado todo eso?

 _\- Justo a tiempo-_ fue lo que atinó a pensar cuando su madre se asomó por la trampilla.

—Pensé que ya estabas dormida — le comentó sin subir más. Ella le sonrió mientras descubría, con terror, el cinturón de su acompañante cerca de donde estaba su madre justo en ese momento. Rogándole a todos los kwamis para evitar que lo descubriera, le contestó de la manera más normal que pudo.

—No mamá, ehhh… ya sabes que luego me da miedo estar sola. Por eso me puse a jugar, pero en unos minutos apago el juego.—

—Muy bien querida, no te duermas muy tarde que mañana hay escuela. Que descanses. — Sabine desapareció cerrando la trampilla y Marinette suspiró.

Tomando el cinturón, subió de nuevo a su cama y sacó a su compañero del enredo de mantas que le había echado encima. _Definitivamente_ tenía que controlar sus hormonas, pero estando con él era realmente difícil, pensó al mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión tierna llena de culpa.

—¡Qué bonito te ves cuando te pones rojo!— le dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo el cinturón. Él se lo puso y la abrazó.

—Perdón, me dejé llevar. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar— le dijo mientras la volvía a besar. La intensidad se apoderó nuevamente de ellos y él terminó el beso usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Realmente sería una lástima que no volviera a pasar— comentó ella más para sí misma. Él se sonrojó furiosamente mientras ella volvía a reír.

—Será mejor que me vaya princesa. Plagg — llamó al pequeño kwami.

—¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ahora sí estás satisfecho? Te recuerdo que la última vez no me dejaste dormir— comentó como si nada.

—¡Plagg!— regañó Tikki mientras un enrojecido Chat Noir aparecía frente a ellas.

—En serio, te ves bonito cuando te sonrojas— sonrió Marinette abrazándolo. Chat escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras se aferraba a ella con fuerzas.

—De verdad, no me quiero ir.

—Tal vez… tal vez yo podría ir a visitarte la próxima.— Aventuró ella mirándolo con un poco de temor.

—Eso… me encantaría. Sólo dame un poco más de tiempo. Por favor. —

—Todo el que necesites, Adrien. —

Fundidos en un cálido abrazo, el depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

—Adiós, Tikki. Mi lady, te veo mañana. — Y saltó fuera de la habitación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Marinette se quedó con la mirada fija en donde él había desaparecido. Todo estaba bien, poco a poco, las heridas de sus corazones iban sanando.

 **Fin**

 *********  
Nota de la autora.**

¡Por fin terminamos! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Les agradezco mucho por acompañarme, por sus follows y sus favs.

 **Merline-Ainsworth, princesssakura13 y Alexiel Izumi,** mil gracias por sus reviews que me han llenado de alegría, espero que el final esté a la altura de sus expectativas.

Aunque las 2 historias que he escrito a la fecha están llenas de dolor y drama, realmente me gustan las historias tiernas y con final feliz, así que pronto estaré subiendo una serie de drabbles que se me han estado ocurriendo - razón por la que no había terminado con Corazones-.

Mientras tanto, sufriré este _hiatus_ esperando que en la tercera temporada Adrien le dejé de decir amiga a Marinette ToT

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
